


The Imperfect Pair

by Lola_McGee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, Eyebrows, F/F, It's why we love her, Kara has slept with Wonder Woman, Kara's face makes precious expressions, Pure Crack, no other way to describe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_McGee/pseuds/Lola_McGee
Summary: So this is 100% the fault of @littlebrother.  All I did was mention how Kara raised her eyebrows at the wrong time in the Wonder Woman ad (like two seconds too early Kara, come on; you're a little too eager to admit that you slept with Wonder Woman), and then they had to mention their fic about Lena's eyebrows, and then this happened and it's 100% their fault.  I have the receipts to prove it.





	The Imperfect Pair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Perfect Pair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981500) by [littlebrother](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebrother/pseuds/littlebrother). 



> So this is 100% the fault of @littlebrother. All I did was mention how Kara raised her eyebrows at the wrong time in the Wonder Woman ad (like two seconds too early Kara, come on; you're a little too eager to admit that you slept with Wonder Woman), and then they had to mention their fic about Lena's eyebrows, and then this happened and it's 100% their fault. I have the receipts to prove it.

We try, so hard, to learn from the best. We observe the other pair (the fated pair) as they dance around the beloved’s forehead, drawing Kara, beautiful and innocent Kara, in.

We didn’t know we could even have such power; not before we stumble, gracelessly, into Miss Luthor’s life.

Despite our mentor, we never learn how to to be the best. We never learn the exact timing of beauty; we never learn the exact angles or beats to entice.

Kara never had much need for us before; when she desires a partner, it is her lips, her eyes, her words, her gestures and movements, her _goodness_ which carry the day. It is how she brings in James, despite Lucy and her impeccable style.

She doesn’t need us for Diana, for _Wonder Woman_ , to invite her up to her chambers.

It is never us that others pay attention to. So, there never is much need for us, until there is.

When we go to intimate Kara’s deeper relationship with Diana; we are too excited, too early, too quick. And the effect… is less powerful, less poignant, than it ought to be.

(Before our involvement, the moment is perfect; the pomp and circumstance of the boots, an item of clothing that Diana never gives freely, the power in Kara’s stride. The way she catches the eye of each person in the bar. And then)

When Kara finally realizes the power of Miss Luthor’s expressions; when she realizes what those expressions mean when aimed at _her_. When she awkwardly dances around Miss Luthor, tries to indicate her own interest, we awkwardly dance with her. 

No, we are best in honesty. In candidness. When we worry, seeking each other in comfort, creating the ever damned crinkle, then we act well.

When we move down, coming close to our southern neighbours in a laugh, in noises of pure joy _and sometimes ecstasy_ , then we do our job. We entice and bewitch; carried on the back of us being a part of _Kara_. Part of someone who fails, yet succeeds, at dishonesty so often, every moment of every day.

When we arch upwards, paired with a strategic bite of the lip and a thoughtful expression. Then we complete an effect; a careful choreography that is spontaneous.

Perhaps we seek to much, to be powerful and perfect in candidness as well as perfect composure. Yes, our counterparts with Miss Luthor can do so perfectly, yet we have never seen a better representative for the Platonic Ideal, so perhaps, no other pair is supposed to able to do so.

Even as years pass, and we cultivate ourselves to match Miss Luthor’s image, we never quite manage to learn the tricks. But we learn, we learn with time, that perhaps it is for the best. The way that our counterparts arch with amusement when we try, how they learn to incorporate us into their dance, to let us mirror them, when a united front is needed.

Perhaps, perhaps this is fine. After all, the moment that we joined together with Miss Luthor, in all eternity, when we spot our counterparts trying to hold back tears of joy as we do much the same. Or when we touch, ever so briefly, and the _affection_ comes in waves for our counterparts, perhaps we need nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to even bother. Like kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc. Whatever. This is just crack.
> 
> If you love it, come yell at me about how much you love it either here on the comments or on Tumblr @alienbeegenders.
> 
> If you hate it, go to Tumblr and yell @littlekbrother because it's their fault.
> 
> (But actually go yell at them because their fics are awesome and the best and tell them how much you love their fics and how they're really nice because they are.)


End file.
